


Great minds don’t think alike

by Kittens_definitely_needs_more_sleep



Category: DCU (Comics), Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_definitely_needs_more_sleep/pseuds/Kittens_definitely_needs_more_sleep
Summary: Cadmus lab experiment gone wrong left Lex Luthor stranded in this weird universe of people who only ever wore open toed shoes. Luckily for him, he’s got his wits and his war suit. Now if only he can convince this flailing, fire-breathing hedgehog to work with him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, please give constructive criticism. And I’m really sorry, I don’t know how to put work in progress and I just started and it’s really late where I am, I promise I’ll actually have a story out soon.

Lex Luthor was not having a good day. If his own flesh and blood abandoning him to run around with those spandex clad idiots wasn’t bad enough, now he’s blown his own cover sky high for all the world to see. Was it too much to ask his teenaged son to follow his 5 year plan and reveal himself as the Luthor heir after the presidential term ended? He knew he should’ve edited out those naive and “goody two shoes” genes that Clark worse so proudly. Speaking of Superman, the incredibly good looking bane of Lex’s life. The source of his current headache had just finished breaking into yet another of Cadmus’s labs. This time with Lex present and destroying a very delicate dimension travel machine with no regard for anyone’s safety or possible dimension traveling mishaps. 

And that’s how Lex got here, stranded in this strange place where everyone wore open toed shoes and no one knew what subtlety was. At least he still had his intelligence and his war suit with a translation device light years beyond any human technology thanks to Vandal Savage 

In front of him were two men, obviously father and son judging by the strong family resemblance. They almost reminded him of how much his own son looked like his greatest enemy. The older one, with his long, spiky hair resembled a hedgehog while the younger one had the same spiked hair but much shorter and some deep scars down one side of his face.

And honestly, Lex must’ve been way more tired than he thought because instead of using his genius intellect the first thing that came out of his mouth was “So where am I and who are you?” 

The string of fire and words that proceeded to assault Lex would’ve taken him off guard if he wasn’t the so used to morons in spandex throwing similar shticks every week or so. Turns out, hedgehog man was someone called Madara Uchiha (whatever that was supposed to mean) and he was supposedly a big deal around these parts. Said hedgehog proceeded to basically spill his entire backstory from his childhood as a ninja (when he gets back, a nice chat with Ra’s Al Ghul will be in order because unless there was some translation error. Last time he checked ninjas were not capable of breathing fire). He mentioned something about a Romeo and Juliet situation with someone from a different clan (not those exact words but Lex prided himself in being socially savvy enough to notice when someone was obviously in live with someone else). And some seriously unscientific plan to mind control everyone using the moon. While this “Madara” spoke, the younger man kept face palming himself as if he’s heard this speech a million times before. 

Lex came to 3 conclusions; one this Madara dude was clearly insanely in love with whoever this Hashirama is, two Madara was insanely powerful because Lex’s war suit was starting to take damage while this Madara character didn’t even seem to be at full power, and three the kid facepalming himself with a giant tree branch he was controlling (whom Madara had briefly mentioned as being named Obito before going right back to talking about Hashirama), despite clearly being related to Madara, didn’t share the same sentiment and seemed like he would rather be anywhere but there.

Lex put out a shield of force field energy and readied the strongest setting speakers on the war suit. Usually this setting was reserved for speaking to crowds over long distances but with the way Madara was shouting and the colorful blasts of, wait was that water? Did he just get shot with water so fast it dented the metal of his war suit? Now Lex was worried, sure he carried Kryptonite but the likelihood this strange “ninja” would be weak to Kryptonite was low. He needed to win over Madara quickly. 

“What if I told you I have something to offer you, to offer to your cause?” Lex had dealt with people like Madara before, people who had more power than sense. 


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s true that I may not be able to fight like you do. But I did invent the war suit I’m wearing and as you can see, it has done a good job of withstanding the attacks of a legendary figure such as yourself.” Lex studied Madara’s face, trying to see if he needed to further stroke the other man’s ego or if he needed to show further proof of his own prowess in battle.

”While I may never be as powerful as you are, even with the suit. It’s true that the technology of this suit is beyond any technology available to you.” Lex was bluffing, he had only arrived into this world and hoped he was genuinely right and this wasn’t actually someone dressing in traditional Japanese clothing for the aesthetics like some of the villains he knew.

“So you wish to trade the suit, what for?” Madara asked.

This was the dilemma, the technology that landed him here in the first place was unfamiliar to him, the unexpected factor of Superman and the question of whether he had the materials needed to make a machine to get back was uncertain. Stalling for the justice league or his fellow colleagues in the Light would be unpredictable.Still, it wouldn't hurt to try.

“I need materials and supplies to return to my own world.” Lex replied 

“ And why would I let you go back to your own dimension? Why shouldn't I try to keep you here and make you work for me? Torture you if you refused to cooperate? Use a bit of genjutsu to mind control you?” As he spoke, Madara began to look more pleased with himself. Confident in his own ability to keep Lex under control. 

Lex was no idiot, all failed attempts to seduce superman not included. He knew the man in front of him had implied to kill him should he try to escape or try to sabotage his plans. His sleep deprivation was foiling any attempts at making a getaway plan. Lex needed to stall for time, time to come up with something and with such a self absorbed opponent, there was only one thing to do. 

“Because you don’t want me to stay in your world, you and I are too similar.” The glare sent his way would’ve killed Lex had he not swallowed his pride a week earlier and asked Klarion to proof his war suit against most forms of magic. Before Madara could reply, Lex continued “Where I am from I am one of the most powerful people there are, pushing the peaks of human intellect as you’ve witnessed from my suit which I created, a mastermind of strategy and if you were to face me in hand to hand combat alone you would’ve found me a formidable opponent. But of the many great minds of past and future generations all share these qualities. No, what you and I share is our methods of creating our progeny, our successors who will take over should we fail” 

At this, Lex looked over at Obito, who had been growing a tree from the ground to resemble a girl with short hair 

“ You made that young man by combining the best qualities of you and Hashirama, your perfect person who completes you, challenges you in the field of battle and fills your mind with his presence bright as the very sun in the sky. Just as I have a son, Conner who is the best of me and my most bitter rival who once was also the love of my life.”Lex takes a moment to bring up a hologram picture of Conner with his house of El symbol on his chest before continuing, “Conner has the best of us both, my intelligence and his other father’s warm smile, his powers of invincibility, speed, strength and other wonderful powers. Just as your son has the best of you and Hashirama, his mokuton that you mention so much and your fire, your eyes and your good looks that even the blind can see.” Lex felt sick from the amount of ass kissing he was doing, but with a damaged war suit and none of the god like superpowers these “ninjas” have ( he seriously needed to reevaluate his file on Ra’s Al Ghul, if his ninjas had even a fraction of the powers of these two then Lex had some serious work to do.) ass kissing was all he could do until his brain could start working like normal. 

“ Your method of raising Obito is unorthodox at best and there are even some soft fools who would say it’s abusive but I know you really do want the best for him, because I’ve done what you did and I know what it’s like to be a parent like you” 

“I know Hashirama will always be in your heart and even though the two of you can’t ever raise Obito together, you still can’t help but hope, dream. That’s what your Moon’s Eye Plan is isn’t it? A better world for everyone, but secretly a world where you and your family can live together in peace” 

Madara.exe has stopped working 


	3. Chapter 3

As Lex finished his monologue, the best possible thing happened. A bright portal appeared and through it stepped Superman in all his radiant glory followed by Dr. Light and Zatanna. “Lex, we traced your signature to this dimension, and as much as I’d love to leave you here Mr. President, you are still president and shall remain until the results of your impeachment.” 

After the strange visitor left, Obito was the first one to snap out of it as Madara still seemed to be in shock. 

“ Is that true? Am I really your son with the first Hokage? Is that why you saved me, the village crybaby, the Uchiha so weak others were ashamed instead of getting Zetsu to find some other, stronger Uchiha to carry out your legacy?” 

This seems to finally snap Madara out of his stupor, sputtering unintelligible noise several times before yelling all in one breath,“I would never have relations with that man! I think about him the normal amount! You have the mokuton because I implanted you with his cells! Obito you know this! You are definitely not my love child with him! Even if he is tall and handsome like a tree and his bloodline obviously complemented mine wonderfully!” 

Obito was entirely unconvinced by Madara’s screams, that amount of denial certainly meant Madara was hiding something. While Obito knew that he was not Madara’s child (at least he hoped as he certainly didn’t think himself nearly as crazy as Madara) and even Madara couldn’t have been able to make a child without a womb let alone sneak the kid back into the village to be raised by another family member, no Madara was too controlling for that even if he could’ve done it. But Obito did know the man carried something of a torch for the first Hokage, even the blind, deaf and dumb could see that. Well, except Madara himself seemed to be in a denial so strong one would’ve thought he was under a genjutsu. Better get him to come to terms with it in case someone tries to use edo tensei to summon Hashirama like Orochimaru did a few years back. 

At the risk of Madara’s wrath, Obito spoke again. “ Firstly, you do not think about him the normal amount. You literally have his face growing out of your chest. In fact, when you think I’m not looking you like to look fondly at it in the mirror. You are literally so obsessed with his bloodline, which is actually not his clan specialty but unique to him alone that you’ve implanted it onto yourself and me, your successor. You are literally so obsessed with him that a complete stranger whose only known you for a few minutes know that as your most obvious characteristic.” Obito took a deep breath and braced himself for the reaction to come, “ You might want to come to terms with your feelings for him because Orochimaru perfected the edo tensei.” 

“Ok, maybe I have a thing for the mokuton. Who wouldn’t? It’s a unique and impressive bloodline, that doesn’t mean I’m in love with Hashirama!” Madara bargained, more trying to convince himself than Obito 

Obito shook his head, there wasn’t much to say. He’s known Madara for long enough to know the obsessive nature of Madara’s love, the burning radiance of it all. The way he destroyed everything after Izuna’s death, the way he treats Obito like his own child always monitoring Obito’s every move and criticizing every action, this love Madara has for Hashirama is no different. Burning and destructive like everything else about him. Best leave the man to sort out his own feelings for now. 

It was love, he was so blind in more than just the literal sense. Did everyone know but him? All those pitying looks from his clansmen, from the leaders of other clans, even from Tobirama when Hashirama married Mito. Did he ruin everything? It could’ve been legendary, Madara had no doubt in his mind that Hashirama would’ve married him for peace. Izuna, Izuna could’ve lived. As could have so, so many others. To have someone at his back, always and forever, smiling and brightening his life just by being there. 

But that’s not what happened, and it’s too late now. Those bitter parting words rang in his ears and Madara knew that even if he were to use edo tensei, even if Madara were to throw away his pride and beg for forgiveness. That was a bridge he burned a long time ago, so much like so many other bridges he burned in his long and regretful life. Hashirama would never take him back, he was beyond repair to even the kindest person he knew. Maybe the infinite tsukuyomi was more for himself than anyone else, maybe there he and Hashirama can be something more than best friends turned bitter rivals. 

Being president never felt so good, even with all the scandal the Justice League couldn’t so much as detain him since Superman was the one who broke into his lab without permission. Not a good look for the people who accuse him of so much without proof. If only this didn’t drive a further wedge between himself and Clark. 

Thinking of him made the hole in Lex’s heart ache more, today it was almost like seeing a version of himself, what could be his fate if he continues on the path he set himself on so long ago. If anything, his fate would be worse, unlike Madara who clearly had the loyalty of his son, Conner practically declared open war on Lex. He would be truly alone with no one but Hope and Mercy, two people he paid to put up with him. He could rule the world, but how long can he keep it up before he gets tired of it all? Unlike Ra’s or Vandal, Lex was painfully mortal. He could age and one day the world will leave him behind, then what? 

“Mercy, call the Justice League. I need a word with them.”, Lex hadn’t felt this nervous since he was a little boy and the constant presence of Lionel’s disappointment filled all his waking moments. This was it, he was going to turn a new leaf. For his family, it would be worth it. 

“I want both Superman and Superboy both there, tell them I want to be their double agent inside the Light in exchange for a new start with my family.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Obito must’ve been the spitting image of Madara if no one questioned his claim to be Madara with all those giant statues of Madara around


End file.
